Twilight's Maximum Ride
by Maddiepattie
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett go out on a hunt in Death Valley when they find 2 unknown type of shapeshifters: Maximum Ride and Iggy; brother and sister. Rated T, suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight's Maximum Ride

Rosalie's POV

"Emmett," I called," I'm thirsty let's go hunting."

"Okay, babe. I'm feeling thirsty too. Where should we go hunting?" He said as he took a flying leap from the top of the staircase to the bottom.

"I was thinking maybe Death Valley, Cali. I hear they have some good blood down there." I replied while putting my hair in a ponytail.

"Cool let's go. ANYBODY WHO WANTS TO GO CAN COME TOO!" boomed Emmett. "Emmett dear!" scolded Esme," There is no reason to be screaming in this house! It is filled with vampires that have extremely sensitive hearing."

"Sorry." He replied sheepishly with a shy grin on his face. Then all of a sudden a full blown smile that went from ear to ear became plastered to his face. He grabbed my hand and we took off.

THIS IS A LINE!

(1 hour later; Now in Death Valley)

When Emmett and I reached Death Valley, I could have sworn that I heard 2 young children crying for their mothers. When I asked Em [AN: in case you are too slow to notice, Em is Emmett's nickname that only Rosalie

uses. And in case I use Rose that is Rosalie's nickname that everybody can use.] if he heard the noises too he replied with a stunned "yeah, but we can check it out if you want after we hunt."

So after an hour of hunting with a bunch of awesome game, we headed back to where we first heard the sounds of the crying children.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hello, Maddiepattie here. Sorry I didn't put one of these up on my first chapter. I was just so excited! LOL.**

**Disclaimer: I do not The Twilight Sagas, Maximum Ride, and the itty bitty pieces of the Mercedes Thompson series in this story. Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight, James Patterson owns Maximum Ride, and Patricia Briggs owns Mercedes Thompson.**

**Rosalie's POV**

When we came back to the noises the sun was just starting to set. The crying had turned into whimpers and whines.

We followed the sounds until we came upon a high-class science looking building with sliding glass doors, which Emmett and I could slip through easily without being spotted by people and cameras.

As reading my mind Emmett turned to me and said, "You sure you want to go in there? It looks pretty scary." He asked in a worry tone.

I gave him my best 'Duh' expression and asked, "What are you? A vampire or a mouse? Come on let's go!"

We raced to the building and waited in the shadows for some human to come and open the doors to go do whatever these humans do after their work.

After about 5 minutes of waiting as patiently as Emmett and I could, a light-haired human with a mustache and boy that looked almost exactly like him came out of the automatic doors.

As fast as my legs have ever carried me before, we were in the building following the sad noises. While running, I looked in the windows and saw things that could never be mention, but one thing: these "experiments" were all children.

Finally we came to a door that said in big red and black colors: SHAPESHIFTERS. I hurriedly pulled a bobbypin from my hair and picked the lock.

I pushed the door and it open for Emmett to come. As soon as I closed the door I heard two little kids whisper "momma?" and one that said "daddy?"

**Thank you all that have read this. For comments please put whatever you like. I am bad writer and need help with my writing so if any of you have any tips for me, point out any mistakes, or want me to go back over my story please PM me. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Rosalie's POV**

When I turned around to meet the small, afraid voices, I saw Emmett's face; it was filled with so much love, but not like all the loving looks he has given me. But a loving look for children.

As I saw the children of the voices, I felt as if my stilled could still be pumping. There were three of them; all young, beautiful, and precious. The sad thing was that they were in separate _dog crates!_

There were 2 females and 1 male. In the first crate was and blonde and brown hair girl. In the second there was a strawberry blonde boy. The third cage was much larger crate for it had 3 being in there, a dark as night horse foal, a small white wolf pup, and a small girl with white hair.

The first female and the male were looking expectingly at me and the second female and animals were looking at Emmett the same way the others were to me.

"Hi there sweetheart let's get you out of this cage." Emmett said to the white haired girl.

"Hey pumpkins, you're coming with us." I said to the other two.

I handed Emmett a bobby pin, and I began to pick the first two children's locks.

As soon as Emmett had the locked picked, he picked the horse up first and set it around his shoulders. The little girl seemed to know what he was doing, and picked up the dog while Emmett gently picked the girl up. She then proceeded to be soothing the horse while she buried her little head in the crook of Em's neck.

When I opened the other girl and the boy's cages they jumped out and ran into my arms and wrapped their scrawny arms around my neck and I said soothing and comforting words to them each.

When Emmett and I positive that the kids and animals, in Emmett's case, weren't going to fall, we raced back the way we came and out the doors.

As soon we were a good distant away from the horrifying place we stopped to check everybody; they were all fast asleep. Then we kept on running towards home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Okay, I got a review saying I should just have Max and Iggy, which I will totally do, so don't expect for the white haired girl and animals to be in there anymore. Plus Emmett is now holding Iggy (strawberry blonde boy for those of you who didn't really know). Thank you.**

**Rosalie's POV**

_O gosh… do I really have a child in my arms? _ Was my only thought until we were 5 minutes away. _Is everyone going to accept them into the family? Oh crap, I hope Edward is not in a mind reading mood! _

So instead I thought about a map of North America; Edward is probably going to be giving me funny looks when we get home.

"Emmett, keep on running until we get to our room." I whispered to him.

He didn't reply, just nodded his head.

We reached the house and like I said, we kept on running.

"Dang, did we really steal kids?" asked Emmett. "No! No we did not steal them, we _saved _them." I said a little sharply.

_Knock, knock._ "May I come in? I have a couple of questions." Crap. It was Edward.

"No, you may not." I said.

"Fine. Then I shall ask them from here. Why do I smell all different types of animals and then some that I have never smelled before in my very long years? Why are you whispering about stolen chil-"

"Edward! Shut up, man!" boomed Emmett.

"Let me in then." Came Edward's calm reply.

"Dang, Edward you are so annoying!" I said so harshly that I think I might have flinched. I then gave the girl to Emmett and opened the door for Edward.

"Well now that you are in here you cannot tell anybody what you are about to see," said Emmett in the most serious voice I have ever heard him utter," or you will regret it."

"I swear not to tell anybody. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"To bad that doesn't work." I said.

"And why not?" he asked in a snarky voice.

"Maybe because you're already dead? Duh." I said with an eye roll.

He only rolled his eyes. "Now can I see what Emmett has in his arms?"

When Emmett showed him, Edward gasped.

**Sorry about the cliffy. I just had to get this chapter in. I promise that tomorrow we will get to see what Edward says and what Max and Iggy say. BTW, Max and Iggy don't know their names. Only I do. Thanks for the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Edward's POV**

As soon as my topaz yellow eyes saw the most beautiful face in the whole world**, **it felt as if my once beating heart was once again going full speed.

"Ummmm… Edward, dude, it ain't polite to stare." Said in Emmett in an uncertain voice.

I just rolled my eyes. I know it seems stupid, but I think I'm in love withfour year old. Wow, just… wow.

Then it was like if there was a God that he just praised me by opening the little girl's eyes.

"Who you?" was that a male's voice? I looked to the side and just noticed a young boy that looked the same age as the girl.

"I'm Edward," I said calmly," what's your name?"

"Wha is a ame?" {AN: yes I did mean to spell it like that. She said " what is a name?"].

If my face could go any paler I think it would.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I had to put it in today because I am going to the beach tomorrow. But I will still update tomorrow. Thanks.**


End file.
